Heal Me
by Broken03
Summary: This is a Story about Love. Pure and simple.


Tuesday 21st November

She comes home and slumps into a chair, You wonder what she is thinking about but you say nothing. You wonder why she has been so closed off lately, why she is Returning to the Dana she was when she first met you, Never revealing her feelings, never saying what needs to be said, You trust her with your life, she knows you inside and out. but you know there is something shes hiding. You just wish you knew what.

"Mulder quit staring at me, Its your fault, you send me out on ANOTHER wild goose chase while your here doing what? The ever so important task of cooking dinner, which to me appears to be takeaway pizza"

Mulder gave her a quick smile " I tidyied too"

Scully just sighed "I'm going for a bath, thats if there is any hot water left. Seriously Mulder how long will it be before you can live in your apartment again?"

Mulders smile dropped from his face "They said just a day or too more Scully, i'm sorry i can go and stay with Frohike if you want?"

Seeing the sad look on his face Scully backtracked "i'm sorry mulder i didnt man it its just been a hard day for me, and i'm tired. Of course you can stay here, just try not too leave your porn in the VCR!!" She shot him a quick smile and walked quickly toward the bathroom before the discussion could continue. Mulder was left standing alone. He didnt understand, he had tried to get the place nice for her, and he couldnt have investigated the call it needed a womans touch. He knew he shouldnt still be in the apartment, truth was the repair work was finished a few days ago, but he was hoping that something would happen, any sign that she returned his feelings. He sat for a while then restless he stood and

started to walk as quietly as he could to the bathroom, just to try to be near her, He heard her sighing, and sad that he caused her to feel this bad he walked away. 

What he didnt know, what no-one knew except Agent Scully herself, was that she was not sighing from sadness.

She paused and waited until she heard the not so quiet footsteps walked away and then smiled. Had he heard her? No she hadnt made a sound as far as she knew, she bit her lip knew she couldnt carry on but she ached, she needed and slowly she let her hand continue, touching, sliding playing until finally she felt the warm release of orgasm wash over her and let out a small moan. She had needed to feel this way. In fact she'd been needing it a lot more recently. Her Logic put it down to the fact Mulder had been in her apartment the last few weeks, the sexual tension she had once shared with him. But really she knew it was long gone, she knew she couldnt return his feelings and that all she felt for him was the love she felt for Bill her brother. She stepped out of the bath and looked at herself in the steamed up mirror, seein a blurred reflection she wondered how she had ended up like this, Wanting something she was too scared to have, Not daring to even think of it and instead settling for this. every night feeling the heat, sometimes she would indulge herself. Most nights she ignored it and ignored how she felt. She longed to be know as Dana Scully a real person. Not Scully the analyst, the scientist, The agent.

What had awakened the longing in her recently, made her dissatisfied with her life, her job, with Mulder. He hadnt noticed the change she didnt think. She knew what it was , Who it was. It was Agent Reyes, sent to gain experiance in the field of wierd cases! She was shocked by the attraction she felt toward this woman, but was trying to ignore, prtend it didnt exist. At work she was doing fine, Distant unattached, no one would suspect but at home at night she felt alone. She thought back to the Day she had first met agent Reyes.

Monday 31st October

".....Disappearing without a trace. None of her things were taken and there were no obvious signs of struggle. Now...."

"Excuse me Mulder but what exactly makes this an X-File. Isnt this a case to be handle by another department?" Scully interrupted, stifling a yawn.

"I was just getting to that, What makes this case special is the manner in which the woman vanished. It was in broad daylight witnessed by several people......"

"Mulder i dont understand"

He grinned " One minute she was walking along her friends pathway, and the next *Poof* Gone vanished!!! "

"Mulder this doesnt make any sense, Are she she didnt just fake this and leave, i mean she could have peformed a trick"

"She didnt take any clothes, hasnt touched her bank account and hasnt been spotted since. Shes described as a loving mum who didnt like leaving her children without her over night let alone leaving them permanantly."

It was then Agent Reyes walked in. Scully turned sharply to look at the woman who had entered and interrupted, but she faltered when she saw the woman woman standing there. She was taller than scully, Shoulder length brown hair, beautiful eyes and an unsure expressionon her face. Scully jolted realising she was staring and walked for ward to the woman

"Hi Can we help you?"

" Hi i'm Agent Reyes, Um are you agents Mulder and Scully? I was told this was where ic ould find you. "

Scully extended her hand 

"i'm Agent Scully, and the man with the confused expression is of course Mulder" She smiled and noted how cold the womans hand was before looking up to meet her eyes, and then looking away again.

"Thank God, you guys are hard to find down here huh? I was Assigned here by AD Skinner.Recently ive become interested in more *ahem* unusual cases and Skinner felt i could gain valuble experiance here" 

"You will gain plenty of experiance here Agent Reyes. We were just discussing a case"

Mulder Filled in agent Reyes on the case, and Scully was grateful he hadnt asked her to do it, she took this time to study the woman. She presented herself well. Scully wondered why she was so intriged by this woman, why her presence startled her, Suddenly both Reyes and Mulder looked at her and she wondered what she missed.

"Sorry can you repeat that?" 

Mulder looked bemused "i said you better pack your bags we're off on another all payed for trip to chicago where we will stay in the finest motel and eat the finest TV dinners while investiagting the disappearance of Adriana Marks!! Oh and Reyes is coming to, to gain experiance!" Mulder finished with a wink. feeling irritated Scully left. 

Tuesday 21st November

Scully was brought back to the present by Mulder shouting that the pizza was cold, she quickly dressed wishing she had known before, how the trip to Chicago would make her feel.


End file.
